The field of the present invention is dry cell batteries and their structure.
Dry cell batteries typically employ a container with a closure element in one end thereof. The container acts as one terminal while the closure element is electrically isolated from the container to act as the second terminal. Such operation of the closure element dictates its electrical isolation from the container, requires its coupling with either the anode or cathode of the cell structure itself, provides a closure of the container against leakage and internal overpressure and, particularly in the case of lithium cells, can include a thermal disconnect assembly to shut down the battery in the event of excessive internal heat. The battery container must also cooperate to provide appropriate containment and reliable contact with the other of the anode or cathode material of the cell itself. Finally, the cell must be constructed in such a way that internal shorts between the anode material and cathode material cannot occur. The employment of structures to eliminate the possibility of internal shorts during manufacture is additionally advantageous for safety and to reduce production costs.